


Peculiar

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, POV Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade isn't quite sure what to make of that doctor. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4308846">Watson's Patients</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #10: _What’s All This Then? Use the POV of one or more of the police for today's entry_.

He seems a good sort, that doctor, though his interest in those prostitutes is peculiar. At least he isn't like the bloke who was shot--there was more to that story, that's a fact, but I don't know anyone sorry to see him dead.

Still, what he thinks he can do for ruined women, I can't say. If they could be doing anything else, they would be already--that line of work is a woman's last resort.

But maybe he's got something in mind. Wouldn't be the first time a civilian has found answers for something that confounded the likes of me.


End file.
